jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Amuro Namie
|birthplace = Naha, |zodiac = |occupation = Singer |genre = J-Pop, R&B, Hip-Hop, Dance, Electronic, Rock, Eurobeat |height = 158cm |bloodtype = O |acts = SUPER MONKEY'S }} is a retired singer. She got her start as center of the group SUPER MONKEY'S. She retired from music and entertainment on September 16, 2018. Profile *'Name': Amuro Namie (安室奈美恵) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Naha, *'Zodiac': *'Height': 158cm *'Blood Type': O Discography Albums *1995.10.16 DANCE TRACKS VOL.1 *1996.07.22 SWEET 19 BLUES *1997.07.24 Concentration 20 *2000.01.26 GENIUS 2000 *2000.12.20 break the rules *2003.12.10 STYLE *2005.07.13 Queen of Hip-Pop *2007.06.27 PLAY *2009.12.16 PAST < FUTURE *2012.06.27 Uncontrolled *2013.07.10 FEEL *2015.06.10 _genic Best Albums *1998.01.28 181920 *2002.03.13 LOVE ENHANCED ♥ single collection *2008.07.30 BEST FICTION *2011.04.27 Checkmate! *2014.06.04 Ballada *2017.11.08 Finally Singles *1995.04.26 Taiyou no SEASON (太陽のSEASON) *1995.07.24 Stop the music *1995.10.25 Body Feels EXIT *1995.12.04 Chase the Chance *1996.03.13 Don't wanna cry *1996.06.05 You're my sunshine *1996.08.21 SWEET 19 BLUES *1996.11.27 a walk in the park *1997.02.19 CAN YOU CELEBRATE? *1997.05.21 How to be a Girl *1997.11.27 Dreaming I was dreaming *1997.12.25 CAN YOU CELEBRATE? -MAXI- *1998.12.23 I HAVE NEVER SEEN *1999.03.17 RESPECT the POWER OF LOVE *1999.07.07 toi et moi *1999.09.01 SOMETHING 'BOUT THE KISS *2000.01.01 LOVE 2000 *2000.07.12 NEVER END *2000.10.04 PLEASE SMILE AGAIN *2001.01.24 think of me/no more tears *2001.08.08 Say the word *2002.02.14 I WILL *2002.09.11 Wishing On The Same Star *2003.03.05 shine more *2003.07.16 Put 'Em Up *2003.10.16 SO CRAZY/Come *2004.03.17 ALARM *2004.07.22 ALL FOR YOU *2004.10.14 GIRL TALK / the SPEED STAR *2005.04.06 WANT ME, WANT ME *2005.11.16 White Light/Violet Sauce *2006.05.17 CAN'T SLEEP, CAN'T EAT, I'M SICK / Ningyo (CAN'T SLEEP, CAN'T EAT, I'M SICK/人魚) *2007.01.24 Baby Don't Cry *2007.04.04 FUNKY TOWN *2008.03.12 60s 70s 80s *2009.03.18 WILD / Dr. *2010.07.28 Break It / Get Myself Back *2011.07.27 NAKED / Fight Together / Tempest *2011.12.07 Sit! Stay! Wait! Down! / Love Story *2012.03.21 Go Round / YEAH-OH *2013.03.06 Big Boys Cry / Beautiful *2014.01.29 TSUKI *2014.11.12 BRIGHTER DAY *2015.12.02 Red Carpet *2016.05.18 Mint *2016.07.27 Hero *2016.10.26 Dear Diary / Fighter *2017.05.31 Just You and I Digital Singles *2012.10.31 Damage *2013.05.29 Contrail *2013.10.16 Neonlight Lipstick *2013.10.23 Ballerina *2016.12.20 Christmas Wish Video Releases *1996.11.14 NAMIE AMURO WORLD *1996.12.04 AMURO NAMIE FIRST ANNIVERSARY 1996 LIVE AT MARINE STADIUM *1997.12.03 Namie Amuro Concentration 20 Live in Tokyo Dome *1998.07.01 181920 films *1999.11.14 Amuro world ~chase the chance 19 memories~ *2000.08.18 NAMIE AMURO TOUR "GENIUS 2000" *2001.03.07 filmography *2002.03.13 181920 films + filmography *2002.12.11 BEST CLIPS *2003.11.19 namie amuro tour 2001 break the rules *2004.01.28 LOVE ENHANCED♥ single collection *2004.01.28 181920 *2004.09.23 namie amuro SO CRAZY tour featuring BEST singles 2003-2004 *2005.12.07 FILMOGRAPHY 2001-2005 *2006.03.15 Space of Hip-Hop -namie amuro tour 2005 *2007.02.21 namie amuro BEST tour "Live Style 2006" *2008.02.27 NAMIE AMURO PLAY TOUR 2007 *2009.09.09 namie amuro BEST FICTION TOUR 2008-2009 *2010.12.15 namie amuro PAST≺FUTURE tour 2010 *2011.12.21 namie amuro LIVE STYLE 2011 *2013.02.27 namie amuro 5 Major Domes Tour 2012 ~20th Anniversary Best~ (namie amuro 5大ドームTOUR 2012 ~20th Anniversary Best~) *2014.02.26 namie amuro FEEL tour 2013 *2015.02.11 namie amuro LIVE STYLE 2014 *2015.09.05 Golden Touch -10 Million Views New Edit- *2016.03.02 namie amuro LIVEGENIC 2015-2016 *2017.05.03 namie amuro LIVE STYLE 2016-2017 *2018.08.29 namie amuro Final Tour 2018 ~Finally~ External Links *Website *Fanclub Website *YouTube *Facebook Category:Female Category:September Births Category:People born in Showa Period Category:1977 Births Category:Virgo Category:Female Soloists Category:1992 Debuts Category:2018 Retired Category:Hafu